Always Love You
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Sequel to 'Never Stopped Loving You'. Kendall and Logan are back together,living together,loving each other,with twins on the way. But what happens with problems arrive? And maybe a return from Sasha?
1. Kogan Tantrums

**Hi people! Yes, it is of the time, of the Sequel for Never Stopped Loving You, who's exited? Okay that sounded so rehearsed or some shit...huh...*shrug* Any-who, back to being my crazy self HIYA! This the the adorableness that I have delivered! Yup, that sounds more like me, Great! Anywhoooo''sssss, I just LOVED this story SOOO much,that I didn't want to stop it so like,this is why it took so long,because haha,I had a sequel up my sleeve and not a epilogue haha  
**

* * *

Ariana was on the floor of Kendall and Logan's apartment, crying her eyes out and throwing a tantrum, that normally, Kendall could have dealt with , but in his present state, there was no way Kendall would be able to handle her, with all those flying limbs.

Kendall was nine months pregnant after all, with a rather large, bulging stomach...did he mention he was having twins? Because he was. Two girls.

Kendall's green eyes that had gotten, larger,rounder, and more darker from being pregnant, and so heavily so, these babies was going to be much bigger then Ariana was, she had only been six pounds, exactly, and these babies where sure to be around seven or eight each. Wide green eyes flickered to the clock on the wall.

Before the time could register in Kendall's mind, the front door to the apartment was opening up, and semi-tired looking Logan, trudged in, college school books under right arm,a heavy back pack over his left shoulder, and a few grocery's bags in his hands.

"Oh Logie,thank god!" Kendall cried, looking like he was going to cry.

Logan rested the grocery bags, his books, and his backpack down on the floor, at once, kneeling onto the floor next to Ariana, and beginning to calm her down, he stroked her hair, and wiped at her falling tears, making her little promises about extra bed time books, and a few new packets of crayons, and her tears started to subdue after Logan pulled her into his lap.

Kendall let out a sigh and plopped himself down on a tan, recliner that used to belong in the Mitchell's guest room.

A lot had happened to Logan,Kendall,and Ariana in the last few months.

Kendall and Logan's relationship couldn't be stronger if they tried, and they went back to being the near perfect couple they had always been. They had there fights, like all couples did, and they both had there jealous, or insecure moments,but they easily worked threw them.

Kendall and Logan managed a schedule with Victoria, and both of there parents, so there was days that they had alone time, and days they would be with Ariana, though that had been before they graduated.

When they graduated, Logan had nearly gave a six and half month pregnant Kendall a heart attack by proposing to him, it had all been crazy romantic.

The 'clan' had given the four of them a graduation party, in the back yard that had started it all, had never looked so dazzling, the roses were in bloom, and so was everything else, lavender had been tied into the branches and hung from the trees, the patio still had the beautiful white seat of chairs that Kendall had sat at the day he had meet Logan, the John had installed a little fountain in the back as a little anniversary gift, it was one and it had pink and purple lights in it to make the clear water sparkle, in the middle of the yard, there was a circular patio area that was made with white marble with the fresh grass surrounding it, and on four polls, there was a square in air barrier around the patio area, white Christmas lights tied around them.

Kendall had been eying all the food with hungry eyes, not wanting to look like a pig and attacking it all, when Logan had grabbed his hand, and lead him over to the bush they had hidden behind when they had first played hide and seek together when they first meet.

Logan had first, swept some pale hair out of those beautiful eyes that he loved so much, and had called him pretty just like he had the first time, and then he had proposed.

Kendall couldn't have said yes fast enough, as he had thrown his sobbing body right into Logan's arms, almost making Logan fall over, not that he would have cared if he did.

There were to be married in December on there next anniversary, and neither of them could have been more happy,or exited.

Logan was accepted into a college in town, along with several other Ive League Colleges, and Universities, like Harvard,Yale, Brown.

Kendall had called Logan a dumb ass for throwing _Ive League _away for him,but then had pulled Logan away to the bedroom,so they can have,hot,passionate sex.

Which confused Logan...but he went with it.

That June, Logan's uncle hooked him up with a apartment near campus, that Logan could easily pay for,thanks to all the money had had saved up, plus his part time job, that was also safe for Kendall and Ariana and the new babies to live in when he wasn't home.

His family's safety...it was his top priority.

It had a nice,large room for him and Kendall, and the second room was big enough to fit both Ariana and the new babies in without a hassle.

The kitchen was large, and modern,which made Kendall happy, and the living room was big enough for them to have company over comfortably.

Kendall sighed as he ran a hand over his huge,pregnant,belly, smiling when he felt the little kicks on the right side of his stomach.

Kendall was joined by Logan on the couch then,the brunette had turned _Spongebob _on for Ari, and put the grocery's he had picked up on his way home,in the fridge and in the cupboard.

Logan threw a arm around Kendall's shoulders and kissed the blondes temple.

"Hi,sweetheart."

Kendall sighed,and rested his head on Logan's shoulder.

"Hi Logie." Kendall yawned.

"You tired baby?" Logan asked Kendall, placing a hand on top of Kendall's,that was resting on the top of his bulging belly.

"Uh-huh. Me and the babies had a hard day." Kendall admitted, patting his stomach.

Logan kissed the tip of Kendall's stomach.

"The three of you are okay,right?" Logan asked anxiously,moving his hand and resting his head at the top of Kendall's belly.

Kendall smiled and rested a hand on top of Logan's soft hair.

"We're fine,Logie bear." Kendall assured his fiancee, Logan kept his head on the top of his blondes belly,rubbing little circles into the right side of Kendall's stomach.

"So,have we decided name's yet?' Logan murmured.

"No. I just don't know what I want to name them." Kendall sighed.

"Well what did you do last time?' Logan asked.

"I just went with the whole Greek thing. I wanted the baby to have a Greek name because you were Greek,plus her name went well with Mitchell,so it was easy,_plus_ I had always liked the name Ariana." Kendall explained.

"Well how bout we go down the list we already have?" Logan offered with a smile.

"We still have like,thirty of them or something." Kendall reminded him.

"How about we get rid of five this time,okay?' Logan asked.

"Fine." Kendall huffed.

"Eden,Jade,Sophie,Alyssa,Kendra,Shay,Estell,Adriana,Lily,Rose,McKenna,Riley,Kariza,Layla,Leah,Rayne,Jada,Carol,  
Gracie,Aleece,Effie,Alayna, and Anna,is it still those ones or did you add more?" Logan asked Kendall.

"No,I'm pretty sure that's it. And you like those names too." Kendall reminded him.

"Your the one who keeps adding names on. It took me almost nine months to get you down to these 21 names." Logan chuckled.

"I just want there name's to be special,but simple so they doesn't get made fun of like me and you were for having unisex names."

Logan's nose scrunched up as he remembered some of those times Kendall mentioned popped up into his mind.

"But Riley and Shay are unisex names." Logan pointed out.

"Oh yeah...fuck. Oh well,I don't give a shit." Kendall said,making Logan laugh.

"Aren't you just the cutest," Logan cooed.

"Why thank you."

"The clan is coming over tomorrow night,maybe they can help us decide." Logan offered.

"Oh joy,now I get to be made fun of by James,Jordan, Issac, Daniel,Gabriel,Nathaniel,and our dads all night." Kendall pouted.

"If they hurt your feelings I'll kick there asses." Logan promised.

"Awe,your the sweetest Logie bear."

"Only for you,baby."

* * *

Ariana was bouncing around at her little plastic table and chair,coloring all over her coloring book,she was forcing Esme to sit on one of the plastic chairs,the little dog to scared to move in case Ari yelled at him, as Logan took some of the snacks out of the pantry and poured them into some random bowls.

The brunet rested them on the table in the living room,then gave the three year old a warning glance.

"No touch. Or Papa will be mad."

"Okay,papa."

Logan kissed the top of her head and went back into the kitchen, grabbing random cans and bottles and placing them on the table.

"Are you exited to see your aunties,uncles,and grandparents,Ari?" Logan asked,taking the little girl from her seat and putting her on his lap. She kissed his cheek.

"Yes,papa. Where Daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy taking a nap. No wake him." Logan said, simplifying the words so she could understand easier.

"BUT I WANT HIM!"

"Ariana Kassandra Mitchell,do not yell at Papa." Logan said sternly.

"Your getting better at that."

Logan turned to see a sleepy eyed Kendall walk into the room,know changed out of Logan's pajamas,which he had worn for his nap,and into his own clothes.

"Sorry,baby.I tried to keep her quiet."

"It's okay,I needed to get up anyways." Kendall sat down next to Logan with a smile and nuzzled into the brunets neck with a little yawn.

"Those bitches can wait," Logan said.

"You would make the worlds natural turn wait for me,wouldn't you Logie?" Kendall giggled, as Logan released Ariana and let her run back to her toys.

"Damn straight,and I would kick the whole worlds ass if it didn't listen to me."

Kendall giggled and nuzzled into the brunets neck.

* * *

Logan was sitting on the couch a good half hour later, he had a book open in his hand,quietly reading to the three year old in his lap,Kendall was curled up into Logan's other side,his feet curled up to rest on the couch,one hand was holding the book,and the other was resting on top of Kendall's which was cradling the top of his stomach,the blonde had his head resting on Logan's shoulder.

They were interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door.

"I don't want you to go," Kendall whined when Logan tried to move.

Logan stayed in place.

"I guess they'll have to wait til My mom gets here." Logan said,Kendall smiled.

"Your so whipped,Logan."

"Surprisingly I don't mind."

"Does no one know how to answer the door!"Gabriel's loud voice echoed threw the room as he walked in,swinging the families spare key in his hand,as his twin,and his parents walked in.

"Uncle Gabby!" Ariana jumped off of Logan's lap and ran into her uncles arms.

"Hi little thing." Gabriel said with a smile.

Nathaniel took Ariana away from Gabriel and rested the little brunet on his own hip,spinning in little circles as the three year old giggled.

Kendall smiled and cuddled farther into Logan's arms,smiling a little, as Logan rubbed his back softly.

"Hey kids,oh god you've gotten big,man." John said as his eyes landed on Kendall.

Kendall burst into tears.

"DAD! What the fuck!" Logan said,holding the sobbing blondes closer to him.

"I didn't mean it like that!" John all put squeaked.

"Oh just sit down,Johnathan." Joanna said sternly,he nodded and sat on the couch on the other side of the room,as far from the sniffing blonde as possible.

"You look beautiful,sweetheart." Joanna told him,stroking the blondes hair,sitting next to Kendall,the blonde sniffed and shifted so his face was in his other mothers neck line,sniffing as a hand curled into her blouse, Joanna smiled,at what felt like her other son,and stroked his hair softly.

"Logan you can go kick your fathers ass now if you want." Joanna told the brunet as he got up.

Logan slapped the back of his fathers head as he walked past him into the kitchen.

* * *

No more then a hour later everyone was over at there house,besides James and Carlos who were bringing over the pizza at there request.

Kendall was holding the Garcia's new baby Mateo **(Mateo is Mathew in Spanish or Portuguese,I know that cuz one I'm Portuguese,and two,there's my guy in my class named Mateo,we all call him Matt,though) ** in his arms,he was smiling down at the little black haired baby,cooing all over him and asking him how he was so perfect and cute.

"Awe,your just the cutest little Mattie." Kendall cooed.

"Daddy!" Ariana whined.

"What baby?" Kendall asked her,looking down at the little brunette toddler on the floor.

She pouted and raised her arms.

"Up!"

"In a little while,baby. Daddy's saying hi to your 'cousin',okay?" Kendall cooed, Ariana glared at him.

"No! Now!"

Kendall sighed and gave the baby over to Katie,he bended over,picking his three year old up in his arms,resting her on his hip,he winced a little,it was harder for him to hold her as time went on and he got even more pregnant,Kendall cradled her gently in his arms.

"Honey,daddy has to put you down now." Kendall told her softly.

"NO!"

"Ari,please,listen to daddy." Kendall insisted.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Ari,daddy's back hurts-"

The second the word 'hurt' left the blondes lips,practically everyone in the room leap towards Kendall at once,John,Xavier,Aaron,Joanna,Sylvia,Brooke,and his mother were some of them,but Logan got to him first,and pealed the three year old off of Kendall,he walked over to the play pin in the corner and put her into it.

"Bad Girl." Logan told her. "You have to be nice to daddy,and listen to him. You could have hurt him,and your sisters. Would you have liked that?" Ariana shook her head. "Good girl,you have a time out for five minutes,and then you have to apologize to Daddy,okay?"

Ariana nodded.

"Good. Five minutes."

And then he walked away,knowing that was the way things had to be done if she was going to learn,Kendall was so soft to punish Ariana,so Logan had to be the one to step up to the plate and put her in time out's.

Kendall sighed and plopped down,hand coming to rest on top of his stomach with a little sigh.

"Maybe you should take a nap,sweetheart." The brunet whispered to him,kissing the top of his head.

"Not with people here." Kendall told him sternly.

"Just til Carlos and James get here,I think you need it." Logan said gently, Kendall glared at him,his hormones telling him to not let Logan to boss him around,when normally he would have listened.

"Don't tell me what I need." Kendall said between gritted teeth.

Logan sighed, used to the blonde acting like that.

"Your tired."

"Don't tell me what I am!"

"Your being bitchy,you need a nap."

"Your bitchy!" Kendall said back.

"Kendall dont be a child." Logan sighed, tired himself.

"I'm not being a child,_your _being a jerk."

"No I'm not,I'm trying to be nice and make sure my pregnant fiancee doesn't get tired." Logan sighed,as Kendall wrenched himself from Logan's grip and glared at nothing.

"Babe just go to sleep."

"NO!"

Kendall wasn't exactly sure what happened then,and neither was Logan really. One moment they were sitting on the couch there friends and family chattering happily around them, the babies coeing at one another. The next there were standing in front of each other, the babies were screaming and wailing in fright as Logan and Kendall started screaming at one another, tears fell, Kendall's hands went flying to Logan's face a few times, Logan shoved him back, Kendall slapped him,more screaming and more yelling, Logan's parents and Kendall's mother trying to pull them apart.

"Get the fuck out of this house!" Kendall screamed.

"MY FUCKING PLEASURE!" Logan pulled himself out of his fathers arms and walked out of the apartment,slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**So,will Logan come back? Will Kendall break down? Will they break up? Or stay together? Was it just a fight? Or was it a breakup? Where's Carlos and James with the pizza? What ever happened to Sasha? Why am I asking you all these questions? **

**So review, tell me what you thought,what you hope to see, if your exited about this chapter,and tell me what have you guys been up too I haven't seen all you 'Never Stopped Loving You' lovers in a while.  
**

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah...Henderson ;)  
**


	2. What Real Love Is

**I'm redoing this chapter. I didn't like the way it was done the first time and I added some things that I feel should have been there.  
**

* * *

Kendall sobbed into his porcelain hands. His mother rubbed his hands up and down her son's back as he sobbed into his own lap, his body shaking from the impact of the sobs wrenching threw his body.

"Don't cry daddy!" Ari cried, trying to pull Kendall's head up, Kendall yanked himself away from her not able to deal with his daughter at the moment.

Nathaniel picked the little girl up and he and Gabriel brought her so they could play with her in her room.

Kendall sobbed into his knees once again,his fingers twisting into his hair,almost as if he was going to pull it right out or something.

"Sweetheart,please calm down honey,everything will be okay." His mother tried to assure him.

"No it wont! Logan's gonna leave again! He already did!" Kendall sobbed.

"He just got mad sweetheart. You both did. He probably just went to go let out some steam." Joanna insisted.

"_No. _He doesn't want me anymore or the babies. He's never coming back." Kendall wailed helplessly.

"Logan would _never _do that to you again,Kendall. He loves you. You love him. You too are getting married and having more babies, you'll move into a bigger house and have more kids, grow old together in a beach in Cape Cod,and live happily ever after." Lacey insisted.

"_No. _He wants me and the babies to _die."_

"Kendall dont be ridiculous. Logan would never want that to happen." John said, rubbing a hand up and down Kendall's back as he continued to sob loudly.

They were all interrupted by the front door opening and Issac and Jordon walking into the room, arms littered with goosebumps and foreheads covered with cold sweat, they shook there heads at the un asked question all there eyes gave them.

"He's not here. We looked everywhere. On the staircases, the roof, all the other floors, the lobby." Jordon told them.

"He's car is gone. He's not here guys. He left." Issac finished for Jordon.

Kendall started to sob harder. He really was gone. He had left. He probably went to go find a new girlfriend or boyfriend,or some random bitch to fuck so he could get away from Kendall. Fuck. Why, why did he have to be such a fucking idiot? Why did he have to be such a hormonel pregnant man?

* * *

Why was Kendall so frustrating? Logan slammed his fists onto the steering wheel of his car. He slammed his fist against the horn and the empty parking lot he was parked in was filled with the obnoxious noise of the car horn.

Logan rested his head against the steering wheel, growling under his breath darkly.

He couldn't help but be upset. Well maybe he could. He knew that Kendall was more emotional and sensitive now and Logan shouldn't have been so careless when talking to the little blonde.

Sometimes he wished he could be better. He knew. He knew. He knew. Knew that Kendall was different now. Knew that for two or so more weeks until he had the babies he would be grouchy. And even after that, they wouldn't be getting a lot of sleep. So _both _of them would be in a bad mood.

It would take a while but soon everything would be better. He knew it would be. It had to be. But even if it didn't get better, Logan would never leave. He loved his daughters and Kendall way to much.

Because there love didn't come from there attitudes,or there bad moods. Love came from that feeling. That feeling you get when you look into someone's eyes and you just know, _know _that there your one and only,and your _the_ir one and only and no matter what you would always be together.

That was what true love was.

And that's how he felt when he looked at Kendall.

* * *

Kendall let out a quiet sob into the pillow on the couch in the living room in the dark. He had to be quiet. Must be quiet. Ariana was sleeping finally it had taken forever to get her to sleep after she had seen Logan leave. Kendall knew why. How could he not?

She had been abandoned by Logan before. They both had. Or so it had always felt like to them.

They couldn't live without Logan,and they both knew that. Kendall knew that with all his heart. Ariana knew it to,even if she was a little three year old girl.

Logan was not only their provider, he was his lover, her father. He was what they needed. What they wanted. What they loved.

And just the very _thought_ of having to live without him was _murdering _them.

Kendall knew what it felt like to lose Logan. It was the most, terrible, horrible feeling he had ever been threw in his entire life,and he never wanted Ariana to have to feel the same way he had.

And he didn't want his babies to feel what Ariana had. To be brought into the world without a second parent to have,to love them.

That would always affect her and Kendall knew it. The first few years of a child's life were the most important, and even if Ariana didn't remember Logan not being there, there would always, _always _be a part of her that would feel it.

Kendall was laying down on the couch in the living room, his head on Logan's pillow and there blanket wrapped around his body, his green eyes were locked onto the front door.

Waiting,Waiting,Waiting.

Waiting for Logan to come in the door. Waiting for Logan to let him apologize. Waiting for god to give him some god damn slack and give Logan back to him.

Kendall let out another quiet sob as he heard a soft,hesitant knock on the door, Kendall threw the blanket off of himself and ran towards the door.

Logan stood on the other side of the door, his eyes were bright red and his cheeks tear stained,his usually spiky hair was flat and sweaty on his head and he had goose bumps running up and down his arms and it was only then that Kendall realized it was chilly outside and Logan had nothing but a dark blue V neck on. Kendall looked down at the blondes hands to see one filled with a bag and the other holding a banquet of roses.

"Logie..." Kendall muttered sadly, he knew he must have looked just as bad,perhaps even worse then his fiancee did. His eyes were burning with salty tears and he could tell were bright red, and his cheeks were tear stained, his hair messed up and his big pregnant belly was swollen and looked even bigger in the moonlight.

"Can I come in?" Logan said softly.

Kendall nodded and took Logan's outstretched hand, bringing to the brunet into the living room, the two sat on the couch in the living room, Kendall pulling his blanket around him looking at Logan with wide green eyes, Logan put the plastic bag on the floor and offered Kendall the roses in his hand which he gladly took.

"Thank you Logie." Kendall whispered laying them down on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Logan whispered,tears falling from his eyes.

"Logie you didn't hit me. I hit you. Its my fault." Kendall insisted,slowly moving closer to the brunet, Logan opened his arms and Kendall slowly moved into his lap,cuddling into his strong chest.

"I _pushed _you. I could have knocked you over,and hurt you,or the girls. I could have killed seventy five percent of my family right then. In a single moment. Just because I was mad." Logan whispered, tears falling into Kendall's hair softly.

"Don't cry Logie. Please dont cry. Or I'll cry more." Kendall begged as Logan began to rub his hands up and down Kendall's swollen belly tenderly.

"I dont ever wanna hurt you,or Ariana,or the babies,but I always fuck up one way or another." Logan whispered, his eyes clamping shut as his face twisted in pain.

"Baby,Logie,no no baby no, I- Its _okay _Logie, e-everyone makes mistakes." Kendall insisted,littering kisses all over Logan's neck and his face.

Logan shook his head. "I'm _always _making mistakes. I'm fucking this up,I'm fucking that up. I fuck up all the time,everyday over something or other."

"No your not,Logan. Everyone makes there mistakes. I do. You do. Even Ariana,she's three years old and she fucks up too. Logie,you make life easier for me everyday. Your amazing. You go to school and work all day long, come home at five,work your ass off to help me with Ari til nine or whenever she decides to shut up and close her eyes. You move furniture for me, put this whole apartment together, save your money for your family, you cook and clean when I'm to tired to,you shop for this family and you provide for this family and your amazing,Logie." Kendall finished,kissing at Logan's neck softly.

Logan ran his fingers threw Kendall's hair.

"How come your so perfect?" Logan wondered.

"_Perfect? _Logie I'm far from perfect." Kendall laughed. "Though I do find it sweet that you would say that. If anyone was perfect Logie,it would be you,you silly man,not me." He giggled,kissing the brunet's nose, Logan swiped his butt playfully.

"Your absurd,darling." Logan smiled, before kissing the blond softly.

Kendall broke away and rested his forehead to Logan's.

"I'm sorry we fought. I dont like fighting with you." Kendall told him softly, resting his head on Logan's shoulder.

"Me too. Besides, you always win,what the hell is the use of fighting?" Logan asked.

"Its the thought that counts. Its cute that you think you can win." Kendall giggled happily.

"Yeah,yeah,whatever. I'll win one day."

"Sure you will Logie. But there is still one thing that's bothering me..." Kendall trailed off.

"What?"

"Where the fuck was Carlos and James with the fucking pizza?"

* * *

**So I re-did this chapter because I felt that it was missing a few things and before I uploaded it the first time I knew I didn't really like it,so I decided to take it down and re do it...what did you all think of this version? Like it better then the first?**

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


End file.
